Ours
by Bardocksbabexo2819
Summary: Tora and Bardock welcome their newborn son. Warnings: Mpreg and birth scene. If you don't like any of these topics, don't even bother reading. I do not own any characters in this story. Please review and fave if you enjoyed this story. Thanks! Sarah xoxo


**Disclaimer: Just a short story I decided to write. I do not own Bardock, Tora, and Raditz. I do own the story though. **

**Warnings: Mpreg and birth scene.**

**Please review and fave if you enjoyed this. Hateful comments will be ignored and you will be reported. Thanks, and please enjoy! - Sarah Marie xoxo**

Bardock was in serious, horrifying, mind numbing pain. Here he lay on the bed he shared with his mate, with his fingers curled in the fabric of the sheets underneath him. A cool cloth was upon his forehead and he was panting. He looked like a mess, covered in sweat, and his muscles grew tense. The contractions were coming every 30 seconds which meant it was just about time to start pushing which was going to be extremely agonizing.

Planthorr was between his thighs, his legs spread apart. Bardock was humiliated, but as for the spare of the moment, he didn't care. Tora was right next to time, excited that in a few hours he was going to be a father. His excitement had been quite obvious ever since Bardock and him found out they were expecting. It was totally unexpected for Bardock to get pregnant, merely because they were quite young, but that didn't matter whatsoever.

He felt the medic check his dilation and it was a huge relief once he heard, "You're fully dilated, start pushing." Planthorr replied, steadying his hands.

Bardock took a deep breath and he bore down. His chin against his chest and his clenched shut, Tora held his hand in hopes to comfort him.

It was like a cycle for several hours. Push, stop, and rest. Bardock repeated this cycle for what seemed like forever, and it was draining Bardock's energy. The male slumped his head back against the pillow with exhaustion.

"You're almost done. The head is crowning, and it looks like he has a full head of hair." Planthorr announced.

"C'mon 'Dock, you can do this." He heard his mate encourage.

The male nodded and said, "Help me sit up." Bardock groaned as he felt Tora help him into a new position. He felt Tora's hand go on his lower back, while the other held his hand. As much as he would be annoyed but this type of interaction, Bardock actually felt secure in his hold and was thankful.

Another contraction came and Bardock bore down. His chin touched his chest once again, and he felt his son's head start to pass. It was excruciating, and it made Bardock want to cry out. He stopped and released his breath, and was happy with the outcome.

"The head is out. Just one more huge push and you should have your son."

Tora got even closer to him, his forehead was touching the side of Bardock's and he was whispering encouragements. A contraction started, and Bardock bore down, and it was extremely painful.

He felt his baby slowly coming out, and he started to express his pain. He started to whimper and squeeze his mate's hand even tighter and just as he was about to scream he felt his baby, slipping out of him along with some fluid. He sighed in relief as his mate supported him as he went limp. A loud wail filled the room, and he heard, "It's a boy!"

Bardock relaxed against the pillows as he watched in a daze as Tora cut the cord and he felt his son being placed on his chest with a towel over him. Bags were under his eyes and he was severely haggard looking and was lightly. His hair was messy and he was hot. His newborn continued to cry, but Bardock gave a relieved smile.

Tora bent down to his level, and he whispered, "Bardock…he's beautiful."

"He is….can't you believe he's ours?" Bardock said breathlessly.

"Yeah…." Tora said tearfully, he kissed Bardock passionately and then looked down at his son. He stroked his hair gently as the baby calmed down from wailing, to know small whimper, "Hey little guy. I promise…we won't let anything happen to you."

However, Tora and Bardock didn't now know that their newborn son wasn't the end of their small family, as there would be more in the future.

So, on January 1st, at 1:16am, the baby now known as Raditz was born. Weighing 6 pounds, 2 ounces, and 18.5 inches long.


End file.
